eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 5 (First Mission)
<< Episode 4 Episode 6 >> Episode N°5 – First Mission The Guard of El has given you your first mission. They are counting on you to succeed... To the end! Summary ((Coming soon)) Date Outfits Quest Items Illustrations Episode5_IllustrationNevra.jpg Episode5_IllustrationEzarel.jpg Episode5_IllustrationValkyon.jpg Episode Guide Episode Guide ---- ((Coming soon)) Love-o-Meter Guide Love-o-Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the character. + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the character. - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the character. = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- 'Miiko' 「''Which guy do you want to decorate your room''?」''' (Whoever you choose you CANNOT get the episode 5 illustraition with them)' *A.Well I would like it to be Nevra who takes care of my room... = *B.Well I would like it to be Ezarel who takes care of my room... = *C.Well I would like it to be Valkyon who takes care of my room... = 「''Guardian, good thing you're here! We were just talking about how to bring the Kappa back to his home.」 *A. What? That wasn't in Ykhar's directions! = (- with Ykhar) *B. Before that, I would very much like that someone explains this Blackdog business to me! = *C. Uhh...Okay, how do we proceed? = (- with Kero) 'Nevra' 「''You are really telling me the Miiko gave you a room with a bed and no mattress?」 *A. Haven't I always told the truth up until now? - *B. Well yes, why would I lie? + *C. I would have wished it was a lie. = 「''What person wouldn't want to be in my place?」 *A. It's true you're such a perfect being = (More dialogue) *B. I would stay modest. - *C. (I rolled my eyes.) = 「''I see Ezarel is rubbing off on you.」 '(If you picked A)' *A. No, this is actually my personality. - *B. Unfortunately so...Unfortunately so. + 'Ezarel' 「''That's really unkind of her. What a terrible person!」 *A. Ezarel... + *B. Do you ever listen seriously when people are talking to you sometimes? = *C. I'm not ungrateful... - 「''Why did you spare me from this "Torture"」 *A.I didn't want you to blame me for having given you this chore. + *B.I don't have faith in your "taste". - *C.I chose at random... = 「''Okay...I understand. Well then...」 *A. Ykhar thinks we might reconcile? - *B. I think you're someone who is very "conscientious". = (More dialogue) *C. I doubt I would get bored with you around. = (More dialogue) 「''Conscientious? Are you sure of yourself?」 '(If you picked B)' *A. Well yes...I saw how serious you were while you were preparing my potion. + *B. It was Ykhar who told me. -/= 「''What do you mean?」 (If you picked C) *A. Ykhar told me that you were a true "end-of-train" = *B. You're still making jokes... + 「''What makes you say that?」 *A. You seem to know a lot about plants... + *B. Intuition...? = *C. You're a part of the Absynthe Guard after all. - 「''For the second time, what's wrong with you? Don't get so beriflore with me.」 *A. (Respond to Ezarel.) - *B. (Don't say anything.) = 「''(The left? The monster is going towards the right?!)」 *A. (Go to the right) = *B. (Go left) = '(Towards Illustration)' 「''It's YOUR mission, so you must go to the end.」 *(I rolled my eyes.) Okay, I accept. = *I don't care, I refuse to take this thing. = (More dialogue) 「''(Ezarel...Being reassuring? That's a first.)」 *A. What's the joke? - *B. Thanks, thats nice of you. + *C. It's rare to see you so...Nice. = 'Valkyon' (''option) *A. (I think I should ask him directly for help.) - *B. (I don't think he is interested in helping me.) + *C. (Well...Where to start?) = 'Ykhar' 「''Ah – how is it?」 *A. Aweful. + *B. It's complicated... - *C. Not really my taste. = 「''What? You don't think he's cute?」 *A. I haven't formed an opinion yet. = *B.(It's true he's rather cute...) Uhh... = *C.(He's not really my type...) Uhh... = 「''Did you understand your mission?」 *A. Yes...Well I think. = '(More dialogue)' *B. No sorry...I was listening, but at some point I zoned out. + *C. Uhh...I think you gave me way too much information at once. - 「''Okay, which creature is this mission concerned with?」 (If you picked A) *A. A rabbit? - *B. A turtle? = *C. A fox? = 「''Here's Ykhar...」 *(Go and see her normally.) = *(Call out to her screaming.) + 'Alajea' 「''Well then what type of companion is your favourite?」 *A. I like birds! + (...tell Ezarel?) *B. I like dogs! + (...tell Nevra?) *C. I prefer rodents! + *D. I love reptiles! + 'Kero' 「''S-Sorry...You must think I am a bit invasive then...」 *A. A little yes... + *B. No, don't worry. = 「''Ah yes, she told me. You scared me...I thought you had a big problem.」 *A. Sorry, I like to tease you. = (More dialogue) *B. Well it's extremely serious! - 「''Ezarel's bad example is rubbing off on you.」 '(If you picked A)' *A. I would surely love to bury the hatchet. + *B. No, I'm trying to be as different from him as possible. = '(More dialogue?)' 「''I can understand, it is sometimes ... annoying.」 (If you picked B?) *I do not tell you. + *There is worse, fortunately. = *It's bearable. - 'Leiftan' 「''(Leiftan is here. He isn't busy...)''」 *A. (Go see him.) = *B. (Don't bother him.) + Category:Index Category:Episode List Category:Episode